Night Job
by Little Ghostie
Summary: Sonic never stops helping people.


Disclaimer: I disclaim everything.

* * *

 **Into Dreams**

* * *

Whimpers.

Sonic was slow to open the door, mindful of the trembling lump underneath the blankets. It shivered and went still, jerking when the blue hedgehog came to sit on the bed. With gentle hands he lifted the mass of cloth and pillows to gaze into the frightened eyes of the shaken fox kit.

Outside the raging rain lashed the windows, and trees lunged viciously in the wind. Ashen clouds choked the sky as though wronged by it, and a deep growling made itself known. At the sound the kit leaped, blanket and all.

Tails _hated_ storms.

His elder brother held him close, ruffling the soft fur between his ears. It was the same, every time, a routine they'd fallen into whenever Mother Nature gave her worst. It was better now with the protection the workshop provided, as opposed to the days long past of constant adventuring and a definite lack of convenient ceilings. That didn't mean the fox stopped having a fit whenever thunder broke and lightning struck, however.

As the rumble faded Tails blinked, his nose buried in blue fur. Roughly he shoved the other away and stared at the floor, frowning.

"I'm fine."

Sonic sighed. This was the latest hit to their routine: Tails' growing desire for independence.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of-"

"I'm not afraid!" Another crash echoed in the little bedroom filled with blueprints and models and the child shuddered, pulling his comforter closer and squeezing his watery eyes shut. The pair were silent for several moments.

"…I'm not weak," he whispered.

"You're not," Sonic agreed firmly. "You're strong and smart, and you can take care of yourself." He needed to get this through his brother's head. "But that doesn't mean you don't need anybody to help you once in a while." Especially since the kid managed to pick up on his own stubbornness, of all things.

Tails glared at the floor. "I don't need help." Sonic chuckled.

"Everybody's got fears, Tails. You guys help me out with the whole water thing, and I never make a big deal about it. That's what friends are for, right?" He flashed a thumbs up. Cheesy, but… Nope. Not effective.

Darn it. Time for Plan B.

"Alright big guy, sulk all you want, but it's three AM right now and you should be asleep." Huffing the kit lay back down, still flinching with every roar that came through the window. Inching near Sonic resumed his rubbing behind the ears. When he was younger Tails would complain that he'd have nightmares, but now he just shut his eyes as tightly as he could and took sharp breaths with the noise. It was a long time before the hedgehog was able to sneak to the door, but by then the child was already twisting and shaking in his sleep. Sonic had to steel himself to leave.

Talking wasn't really his forte, he mused as he slipped beneath the covers and stared at the ceiling. (On quiet nights his bed would be the sturdy oak branch outside the window, but right now it looked about ready to skewer him alive.)

He did better with movement and action, with things that could be seen and felt (and, consequently, smashed through). Words had to be _chosen_ , and conveyed appropriately. You needed to _think_ about them first. Which, honestly, wasn't all that easy. He sighed as his eyes drifted shut.

Well, that was what Plan B was for.

It was darkness that he hovered in, so deep his own hands weren't visible. Up ahead, light – so bright the sun must be blind – grew and drew him forward, embracing him like a good friend. As it faded he stood upon the crest of the stone fountain, peering longingly at the starry skies so void of clouds. A smile, then he glanced down.

The trembling ball of fur that had just stumbled out of a Gate was slowly beginning to rise, searching frantically for his pursuers. With a soft chortle Sonic dove off the fountain, gliding down and coming to rest beside the child who still had yet to notice him. He poked the nearest available shoulder.

"AH!" Tails froze at the sight of his new, floating, companion, who grinned.

"Hi!"

"Wh-who are you?" The fox kit gasped, taking a step back. Sonic pretended not to notice and shrugged.

"The call me NiGHTS around here. No clue why. What are you running away from?"

Tails hesitated, the fear in his eyes beginning to ebb away (to the other's delight). Then he blinked and looked down.

"I… don't know."

Sonic smiled and dove through the Dream Gate. With a squawk of surprise, Tails took a few steps after him.

"Well then, let's find out, shall we!"

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

"Wh-who are you?" The fox kit gasped, taking a step back. Sonic pretended not to notice and shrugged.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

Tails hesitated, the fear in his eyes beginning to ebb away (to the other's delight). Then he blinked.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

…I have no idea why I thought that was funny. You know, other than the fact I actually typed that in the first draft.

…Fine, here's your REAL Omake:

* * *

Shadow's eyelids snapped open so fast he would have blinded himself if it wasn't so dark. Gathering his bearings proved to be difficult – not even his gloves could be seen. Slowly the blackness became… A little less black, and he found himself staring at the second most grotesque being he had ever laid eyes on.

It took him a few moments to connect it with the first.

"You!" He barked, his voice resounding in the strange void. "It cannot be… I defeated you! You should be dead, and laid to rest with my past!" The entity before him raised an eyebrow and laid three eyeballed hands on its hip.

"You dare to defy me?" Its words boomed, ringing in his ears with force. "I, who have created you from the dregs of Nightmares? Ungrateful cretin. At least NiGHTS _waited_ until I gave orders before disrespecting me…"

Shadow, meanwhile, hadn't the faintest inclination what the gigantic creature before him was talking about. Nor did he care.

"Where have you taken me? I warn you, I have faced your army and I _will_ do so again if I have to!" At this, his adversary drew itself up.

"You question me without my consent as well? Enough! The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe!" Shadow glared and pointed at him.

"I will NEVER obey you, Black Doom! I shall fight, like I always… have…" Suddenly, his hand was a lot more interesting. The fingers ended in claws, and his arm was encased in some sort of red gauntlet. Looking down, Shadow was shocked to find himself clad in tights, among other things.

Slowly reaching up, he froze when his fingers met the Jester's cap.

The beast cackled maniacally. "Oh, but you WILL fight… As the greatest of my Nightmarens, Reala! Now, bow down before the Wicked Master Wizeman!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Shadow woke up. Or did he?

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Admit it. You totally saw that coming.

Inspired by the IGN quote: "NiGHTS was essentially Sonic in the air." Because it made sense.


End file.
